


Avengers, Meet the X-Men

by BlueRio



Series: Gift Drabbles Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Avengers meet the x-men, Crack, I'm kinda sorry, Nick Fury Swears, Tony and Clint are overgrown kids, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/pseuds/BlueRio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers meet the X-Men, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Meet the X-Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronnerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronnerz/gifts).



> Bronnerz had a headcanon that Steve and Logan knew each other before everything happened. So this fic happened. Also, she started shipping Darcy/Logan, so that's why that's there....  
> Enjoy

“You're meeting the motherfucking X-Men, Avengers! Get your punk asses over to that motherfucking quinjet and get over to that motherfucking school!”

The Avengers, like the fully functional, world saving grown up superheroes they were, sulked all the way to the jet. The most mature of the 6, Clint and Tony, exited the the room with a one fingered salute and a tongue stuck out between their lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why-”

“Tony, shut it”

“But-”

“No”

“Aw Cap!”

“Not you too, Clint”

“You're fighting a losing battle, Steve”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence Natasha”

“Happy to help”

“Friends, we have arrived”

“Oh thank god Thor. I thought it would never end!”

“Brucie-bear! How could you?!”

“Shut it”

The Avengers plus Darcy, (who had claimed she must go with them and then promptly given up paying attention when the arguing started and, much to Tony's displeasure _'who uses Apple anymore?!'_ stuck her iPod earphones in) walked down the ramp to meet the X-Men who had gathered on the lawn outside the school.

“Hey, Charles!” Tony said, shaking the Professor's hand,

“Tony! Good to see you again!”

“Wait, what?!”

“Oh, sorry guys, forgot to mention I'd met the X-Men before and part funded the school... Whoops”

That was all the explanation the rest of the team got before a blue-ish blur raced out, grabbed Tony and disappeared, taking the genius with it.

“Don't mind Pietro, it's just been a while since he's seen Tony.” Charles said,

“That and he's still convinced Tony cheated when he beat him at Mario Kart. Hey, I'm Ororo. That's Scott, that's Jean. Over there's Kurt, Warren, Bobby, Rogue,”each person waved respectively, “and the broody one with the cigar is-”

“Logan?!”

“Steve?!”

“What's it been?”

“70 odd years you popsicle!”

“Ah well you see..” The pair slings their arms over the other's shoulder, Logan directing them in the direction of the nearest bar.

The remainder of the 2 teams stood and stared, “Well fuck me sideways to next week! They knew- OW, Tasha!”

“Little ears, Clint. Watch your mouth”

“Your offended, Clint?!” Dacy complained, “It's not like your boyfriend just ignored you for a hunk of blond American dorito!”


End file.
